bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death's Hand
, World of the Living | affiliation = Yuuma Fujita | purpose = Doomsday }} "Blaze the trail of the future for our Commander-General is the harbinger of great disaster...!" - Yuuma's Army "A pivotal force...on the side of madness." Junior Yuuma's Army of Hollows, or more commonly known as Death's Hand is an elite organisation of powerful species that have chosen to work alongside Yuuma Fujita. Though they are rarely seen, their main objective is complete and total obliteration of those who would rather disobey than succumb to there Commander-General. However, it also seems that they have a "plan within a plan" as Yuuma frequently refers to his ultimate objective of causing Doomsday or the Collision of Worlds (地球最後の日, "Chikyū Saigo No Hi"). Though it was originally called an army of Hollows it is not composed solely of Hollow. Members Founders *Yuuma Fujita (Commander-General) Leaders *Tobi (Leader of Hell Army and Co-Founder) *Sensōtanzō Ryūsei (Leader of Arrancar Army) Sub-Divisions Yuuma's army of Hollows have several sub-divisions that are set out on missions in different lands. His many sub-divisions are very secretive and very rarely are pinpointed. Not only, are they considered extremely dangerous, but nearly all of these sub-divisions specialize in a single aspect, whether it be from reconnaisance, recruitment or simple manpower. They are listed below. Hell Army The Hell Army sub-division is led by the powerful Togabito, Tobi and co-founder of this most dangerous organization. It is composed solely of brunt force, as its members are the most manpowered sub-division in Yuuma's Army. There are a countless number of Gillian class Hollow all commanded by Tobi. The main reason behind this army is to fight against other uprises and combat against other main militia forces. They act as a secondary large man power, with the first being the Arrancar Army. Patrol Army The Patrol Army is the mostly seen sub-division in Yuuma's Army. Yuuma himself thinks very lowly of them, and believes them as'' "just a few guys who need to fetch my groceries." ''They're main purpose it to patrol the area of the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo and ensure that no one gets in the way of Yuuma's plan. They have no known leader as members of Death's Hand willing choose to not associate with them. It is a simple rag-tag team of individuals. They are composed of weak Arrancar, and very few exiled Shinigami. Reconnaisance Army Yuuma's favorite sub-division in his army, as he befriends the leader of the recon team very well. The leader is unknown, for the time being, but is widely known as a powerful member of Death's Hand. The main purpose of this sub-division is to go on secretive missions into territory of other main military forces such as the Gotei 13, Espada, or even the Collective Vices. Because they're leader answers only to his close friend Yuuma, they're intentions behind investigating these other organizations are unknown, however they are known for being incredibly fast and shockingly intelligent and stealthy when neeeded. Arrancar Army The Arrancar Army sub-division is led by the powerful and skilled tactician Sensōtanzō Ryūsei. It is the main militia force for Yuuma's Army, and is the main fighting force against other military forces. It is composed solely of Arrancar that Yuuma personally evolved using the Unnatural Advance, though they are all rather powerful they all have a fatal flaw, as a result from evolving from the use of the Unnatural Advance. Death's Hand Is an elite group of five individuals and the most important factors in Yuuma's Army. They led the seperate armies under Yuuma's control and because they're are only three armies, some members of Death's Hand willingly associate with him. They are not only extremely dangerous, but have power that exceeds or atleast matches that of a Captain-Class warrior. They are the symbol of Yuuma's Army and they are only brought into frey when true conflict to their main objective arise. More times than not, a member of the Death's Hand have their own individual goal, but have all come together under Yuuma's single leadership, and despite several members being stronger than Yuuma himself, they believe his intelligence and control over the Unnatural Advance to be terrifying. For that reason they answer directly to the Commander-General and no one else. *Tobi *Sensoutanzou Ryuusei Category:Organization